


Death note Ask or Dare! (Lawlight)

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: Comment to either ask or Dare L and Light





	1. Do what?

L is sitting typing at his computer when Light comes running into the room. L turns his chair around to face, the out of breath Light.

Light:Ryuzaki.... *pant*... Wheeze... *pant*......

L:Yes Light kun?

Light: I just got a call from Misa

L hides his irritation and fights the urge to roll his eyes.

L:What did she say?

Light: The author wants us to do truth or dare

L:Hmm (bites his thumb in thought).... Yes I suppose we could do that

An:

You heard them guys, comment to ask or dare Light and L.


	2. Our first dare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten to mention at the fact that this story is not exclusive on this sight. So I'm importing a few chapters from the sight and if you want to read more or get sooner updates please go to Wattpad. 
> 
> ENJOY!

That_Demon_Dorito: react to Lawlight

Light and Ryuzaki had both come to work early, and were busy on their computers when Lights phone buzzed. Light took his phone out of his pocket, to read the message.

Light:*reads message*Hey Ryuzaki

L:Yes Light kun?

Light: We got our first dare

L: What is the dare? *L said intrigued*

Light: *reads message aloud*React to Lawlight

L:What is Lawlight?

Light: I'll look it up

Light types in the search engine while L peers over his shoulder. 

 

Light: *Goes red from ear to ear* Ummmmm

L: Interesting.....

Light looks over his shoulder to scold L, but stops. Lights blush gets redder as he realizes how close his face was to Ryuzaki's.

Matsuda walks in, making Light panic and punch L . L stumbles and falls to the floor. Mastuda being clueless (as usual) doesn't see what Light did.

Matsuda: Ryuzaki are you okay?

L:*gets up, dusting himself off* Fine, but do me a favour and get me a piece of cake from the kitchen.

Matsuda: But isn't Watari?....

L: Go!

Matsuda runs from the room, leaving L and Light alone. Light is still blushing as he closes the tab on his computer.

L: Light.... 

L turns Light's chair around and comes nose to nose with Light. Light's blush deepens again, L leans in closer.

Then in on swift movement kicks the chair out from underneath Light. Who falls to the floor with a yelp.

L:That hurt *Rubs the spot where Light punched him, before returning to his computer.


	3. Again!?

Autumn_Penguin: Read a Lawlight fanfiction

Light was sitting at headquarters, with the whole team. Having yet another meeting about catching Kira. The meeting seened to drag on for a while, there had been more reports about people claiming to be Kira.

L sent a few detectives each to go check on the reports. While him and Light stayed at headquarters. It wasn't even an hour later when Light got a message.

Light:Ryuzaki we got another dare

L: What is it this time?   
L says not tearing his sight away from the computer.

Light: Read a Lawlight fanfiction..... Wait there's more of this stuff!!!???   
Light remembers the Lawlight pictures and his blush returns.

L: Shall we look it up?

Light: *Nods*Lets get this over with...

Five minutes after reading a Lawlight (Lemon) story. Lights face flushes and then goes tomato red.

Light: Oh god....... *covers face with hands*

L: Hmmm interesting...

Light: How is this interesting!?

L: *Ignoring Light* I wonder what would make a person write this...

Light: *slams hand on the desk, startling L* Answer me! How do you find this interesting!?

L gets up from his seat and grabs Lights hand, he pulls Light towards him. Light freezes in place his anger quickly forgotten. L traces Lights jawline with his fingers till he reaches Lights chin. He gently tilted Lights chin downward coming closer to him.

Lights face was completely red as L's Lips brushed against his. Light wanted to push him off, but he was too shocked to move. The elevator door snapped Light out of his haze, he turned to see his father and Matsuda coming in. Light went pale, if his dad saw him and L like this.

Mr. Yagami: Light are you okay? You look pale?

Light looks down only to see L isn't there anymore. Instead he's back at the computer typing away, with his usual monotone expression. Light shakes his head disoriented.

Light: No I'm fine, just tired is all......

Matsuda: Then maybe you should go lie down

Light: Yeah, I think that's a good idea.

Light leaves the roon casting one last glance at L. He went to one of the spare room and lay down. Meanwhile L typed away at the computer, and when no one was watching he smiled. Light's flustered face was so........ 

 

..... Cute

 

 

 

Authors note:

Well that's all for this chapter don't forget to comment a truth or dare.

Thanks for reading 


	4. Not the only one

Authors note: So I forgot to mention that I'm sharing this story with another sight so I could get more dares and truths. So I could keep this story flowing so ENJOY!!!

 

M: H-have Matt kiss Light! And flirt with him!!! It'll be interested seeing L get jealous heh O.O and Light getting flustered...satisfy my Fujoshi heart please -.-'''

 

 

 

 

 

L and Light had left the headquarters for some time in the real world, even though it took a lot of persuasion Light finally managed to get L outside. They headed to the cafe, after sitting down. Light ordered a cup of coffee and L ordered a large piece of cake (surprise, surprise). L and Light discussed a few issues on the case before turning to a casual conversation. A few minutes later the waitress came with their orders, Light and L continued to talk as they enjoyed their food.

Soon though,Light noticed that L's focus went to the table behind them. Light had noticed them when he came in, just two teenagers. However L's gaze seemed to fall on the one male teen. He had straight blond hair that went down past his ears, wearing a short,sleeveless leather jacket. L's expression as he looked at the young man seemed almost............

Irritated

The blonde teen was talking to his friend, a brown haired boy with a long striped shirt, a sleeveless jacket. Eventually L and Light begin talking again, but every so often L's attention would go back to the table. Ten minutes later The same brown haired teen from the table came over to us. 

Teen: Hey can I sit here?

L:*watches the teen with his usual expression* (You know the one)

 

 

Light: Sure *teen sits down*

Light: So what's your name?

Teen: Matt *Cracks a wide smile at Light*

Matt: What's yours?

Light: Light, and this is Ryuzaki

Matt: *extends hand at L* Pleasure to meet you Ryuzaki

L: *Ignores Matt's gesture* Same to you

Matt takes his hand back unabashed, Light is not surprised considering L's nature. He avoided physical contact with anyone.

Light: So Matt how old are you?

Matt: Fifteen and you?

Light: Eighteen

Matt: How about you Ryuzaki

L:..........

Matt: A talkative one, aren't you?

Light: Sorry about him Matt

Matt: Nah its cool I'm used to hanging out with friends like that

L: Maybe you need new friends 

Matt: *Laughs* Yeah maybe *Matt's hand falls on Light's knee*

Light: *tenses up a little*

Matt: So your a senior right? You probably got a lot of girls chasing you

Light: Well I have been on a few dates

Matt: So you have a girlfriend? 

Light: Not really no

Matt: No way! A cute guy like you should totally have a girlfriend by now!

Matt leans in his lips brushing against Light's ear

Matt: *Whispers* Or is it a boyfriend? *hand slides up Light's leg*

Light: *To flustered to think* Um...N...No... I .....

Matt: No? Well that's good

Light: H....Howcome?

Matt: Cause then I can so this

Matt grabs Light's chin and kisses him, Light's eyes widen. There's a sudden flash, and Matt breaks away. The blond haired teen waves his camera and laughs before dashing out of the cafe.

Matt: MELLO!!!

Matt turns to a very red Light, very embarrassed

Matt: I'm so sorry about this. *Runs to his table and slams money on it before charging agter his friend* MELLO YOU ASSHOLE!

Light: What was that about?

L:* finally speaks* It seems we're not the only ones playing truth or dare

Light and L payed and left. The whole way back to headquarters Light was trying to decide if he was imagining it or not, but when L had spoken he sounded.....

Jealous..........................................


	5. Who!!??

5x7: Truth: How does Matsuda view Light? He's known him longer than anyone else in the task force, are there any underlying feelings the two may have for each other??? HAS LIGHT EVER CALLED MATSUDA SENPAI?? I need to know these things for science.

WARNING: FEELS!!!!

 

 

Another day at headquarters Light and L at the computers. Matsuda, Mr. Yagami and everyone else looking over reports. Then Lights phone buzzed disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of the room. Light looked down and his eyes widened. 

Light: Hey Ryuzaki we got a truth this time

L: Really? 

Light: Yeah, but it's not for us 

L: *Raises eyebrow* Then who is it for?

Light: Matsuda!

L:...............................

Mastuda looks up at the mention of his name, and walks over.

Matsuda: What's for me? 

Light: Well you see we've been playing a truth or dare and we got our first truth, but its for you

Matsuda: Really!? COOL! So what's the question?

Light reads the question and gives his phone to Matsuda to read for himself, since Light could not read it aloud.

Matsuda: "How do you view Light?" Well....he's a nice guy, really smart, but you probably know that already. "You've known Light longer than anyone else in the task force, are there any underlying feelings?" *Everyone watches Matsuda no, curios* I......I............*Clears his throat nervously*.....N..No I don't think Light has any feelings for me.....

Light wasn't sure, but he swore he could see Matsuda tearing up. 

Matsuda: "Have you ever call Light Senpai?" N...No We've never been that...close.....E....Excuse me.......*Matsuda gives Light his phone and quickly leaves the room not looking at anyone*

Everyone was silent now, the fresh awkwardness filling the room. After five minutes, Light stood up 

Light: I'll go talk to him*Light follows after Matsuda*

L:Well now that its being taken care of, we should get back to the case. 

L and everyone went back to work, L typed away at the computer trying not to think about Light. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Light caught up with Matsuda in the hall, Light turned him around to see Matsuda crying. 

Light: Matsuda?Are you okay? 

Light mentally slaps himself for that since it was obvious that he was NOT okay.

Matsuda: Yeah, I'm fine I just got something in my eye 

Light: *raises his eyebrow* Both of them?

Matsuda: *Wipes eyes with sleeve, sniffling* 

Light: Please talk to me...

Matsuda: N...no its not important *turns to leave*

Light: *Grabs Matsuda's arm* No! Just talk to me...

Light had no time to react before Matsuda took his arm back, turned around and shoved him. Light stumbled back staring at Matsuda in surprise

Matsuda: I like you Light....I always have! That's the problem. * Tears flow down his cheeks* Y..your a genius your grades are the top in the world! I was lucky to finish highschool! So I admired you, I always have. 

Light: Matsuda I.....

Matsuda: I know what your going to say, your not interested. You don't see me like that, I know *Matsuda is shaking as he curls his hands into fists* ....I mean...Why go for a fag like me? When you have a super model like Misa?.....I......think I'm going to go .....home.........Y..You probably think I'm disgusting anyway....*Turns to leave again*

Light: Wait MATSUDA!! *Light grabs Matsuda and hugs him*. As I've said before my relationship with Misa is completely one sided! *Takes a deep breath* Th..the truth is...I'm gay too....I just never told anyone.! 

Matsuda: Th..then why are you with Misa?.....

Light: It was the only way she'd stop bugging me, but trust me we're not together. I like someone else...

Matsuda: So your gay too? *Light nods*, and you like someone? *Light nods again*.*Momentary Silence*... That person you like.....its not me is it? 

Light: I....I'm sorry.....Matsuda....

Matsuda: No.... I was being selfish. I remember how hard it was for me to admit that I was gay, so I know how hard it must be for you.....I won't ask who it is you like, I only wish you luck in winning him over. Whoever he is.. he's a lucky guy.

Light: *Fights a few tears* Thanks Matsuda.....*Releases Matsuda from the embrace* 

Matsuda: How about we go catch a movie, you know as friends? 

Light: Yeah, I'll text my dad and tell him

After Light told his dad that he and Matsuda were going to a movie, the two left headquarters telling stories and laughing all the way to the movie theater. When they got there Light spotted a familiar face.

Light: Sudou?.... 

The man turns around, it really was Suduo! He was still really tall maybe a little taller even. He had a few inches on Light now, his hair was worn back with gel. He was wearing a long sleeved button shirt and faded blue jeans with sneakers. He'd actually had more muscle on him than when Light had last seen him. All in all very attractive, and Matsuda seemed to agree as he could not stop staring.

Sudou: Hey Light Yagami! Hey man its good to see you * He shakes Light's hand*. Look I'm sorry for all the stuff I pulled in High school. I know that was not cool, I'm actually trying to make amends. 

Light: Its fine, no use living in the past.

Sudou: So how it going? Last I heard you joined the police to aid in finding Kira.

Light: Yeah, I did.....

Sudou: Well with you on board Kira doesn't stand a chance!  
Light: Well I'm not sure, I mean I have a lot of help from really good detectives

Sudou: Oh don't be so modest. You were always the smartest kid in school, and I'm sure with your help the police are going to take Kira down

Light:Sure...Enough about me how have you been since high school?

Sudou: Good, I went to collage and got a degree. Now I'm a personal trainer. 

Light: That sounds great *Has an idea*. How rude I almost forgot to introduce you to someone. *Pulls a pink cheeked Matsuda out from behind him*. Sudou this is Matsuda, Matsuda this is Sudou.

Sudou: Pleasure to meet you. *Shakes Matsuda's hand*. So how do you know Light?

Matsuda: I...I work with him actually 

Sudou: Wow really, your part of the task force catching Kira?That's amazing! Hey, do you want to sit with me? 

Matsuda: Um...yeah..

Sudou: Great! I'll see you inside 

Sudou pays for a ticket and goes into the cinema, Matsuda and Light watch him leave. Matsuda still blushing.

Light: *Nudges Matsuda* Well what are you waiting for?

Matsuda: No, I can't do that. We were going to see a movie...

Light: I don't mind go

Matsuda: *Grins from ear to ear* Really? 

Light: Yeah, I meant to go visit my mom and Sayu anyway, I've been spending so much time at headquarters its been a while since I've seen them.

Matsuda: Thank you Light *Gets a ticket*. I'll see you tomorrow! 

Matsuda goes into the same cinema as Sudou, leaving Light completely alone. Light heads back home, questions burning in his mind, as he formulated another plan.

How to win over L


	6. An odd question

CielPhanatic: truth: if you could murder any person in the world without getting caught, who would it be and how would you do it? you can have fun with the "how" part, you ain't getting caught ;) oh and this is to L, Light, Matt, and Mello. @Mello, death by chocolate isn't an option

I'd forgotten to mention that there is also NearxMello in this fanfic, for those of you who don't ship them. Sorry.

It has been a week since the last truth or dare question, and everything is back to normal. Well sort of, ever since Matsuda started dating Sudou he's had his head in the clouds. More than usual anyways. There has been no more incidents between L and Light, so their relationship has reverted back to working at the computers and chatting when they could. 

This time L and Light were at the cafe when Light got another message. Light read the message and sighed.

L:Another one? 

Light: *nods head* Its a truth this time. "If you could murder any person in the world without getting caught, who would it be and how would you do it?"

L: Well....after all the cases I've solved there are plenty of people that would deserve death, but I do have a specific idea of who I'd like to kill if I could. As to how, I think using whatever method Kira uses would suffice, whatever he does it seems to be effective.

Light was a little shocked, he didn't think that Ryuzaki was the type of person to hold a grudge. 

L: What about you Light?

Light: Well, I know there were a few kids back in school who I may have disliked. I don't think I would want to kill anyone though. 

L kept quiet watching Light through his hair, over the years L had learned to body language and one thing he knew for sure, was that Light was lying.

 

Meanwhile in the Wammy house.....................

 

Near sits in his room stocking bricks up into a perfect structure as he placed the last brick down, the door slammed open making the entire wall fall down

Near: Mello......*Starts re- stacking bricks not even turning to look at the angry blonde*

Mello: I got another one, and you better do it. Matt still isn't talking to me, so you owe me.

Near: I didn't make Matt do the dare, so I don't owe you anything, but alright

Mello: "If you could kill anyone in the world without getting caught, who would it be and how would you do it?"

Near: Normally a person would select a person they disliked or held a grudge against, however I have no such feelings towards anyone. What about you Mello?

Mello, was about to snark at Near and tell him exactly how he'd love to kill him. Then a vision appeared before his eyes. Near lying on the ground still, his eyes full of fear permanently frozen from death. Blood every where, crimson puddles that turned Nears hair red. Mellow was shocked at himself, cause despite how much he hated coming in second place to Near he couldn't kill him. 

Mello: N...no me neither 

Mello left quickly trying to shake the image out of his head, he had to remind himself that he hated Near. Near was the reason he always came in second. Near was his rival in L's successor, and yet with every step he couldn't shake the fact that deep down................

 

......................... he actually cared about Near.


	7. Awkward

Misa: Mello, do you have a crush on Matt? Ain't he dreamy and mysterious with then green eyes and bein a smoker and all? You can't deny the hotness my dude. 

Bonus truth for Matt, does Mello have PMS or is it just a rumor? 

 

 

 

 

Matt stalked the halls angrily biting into a bar of chocolate; usually he's not allowed more than one bar a day, but that never stopped him. Sure he'd has to go down to the gas station three blocks away, but it was worth it. Mello stopped outside's Matt's door, and knocked on it. After the dare Matt refused to speak to Mello, he eventually made it up to him. 

Mello knocked on Matt's door and opened it before he could respond. Matt was sitting on his bed playing on his phone. 

Mello: We got a truth this time *Leans against the door tossing his phone to Matt*

Matt: " Mello do you have a crush on Matt?" *Blushes*Ummm...........I.......

Mello: *Taken a back*

Matt: I...................yes........*Hides under his hair while his ears turn red* 

Mello: Really? *Matt nods in response*How....how long?

Matt: Since......well...the second grade......*Mello stands in silence staring. The room fills with uncomfortable silence*

Mello: *Clears throat*I......Um....There's one more question.......

Mello says in attempt to shift from the awkward topic

Matt: Ok......"Does Mello have PMS or is that just a rumor?"

The tense atmosphere quickly diminishes as Mello watches Matt with a death stare.

Matt: Well...No, Mello does not have PMS....

Mello: Thank you......

Matt: He's just naturally like that..........

Mello: *Glares* Come here you! *Claws at the air behind Matt determined to catch him*

Matt: *Dashes out the door* Hahaha!

Mello runs after his grinning friend, though Matt's confession was not far from his mind. Mello dashed after Matt into the yard passing Near who was reading on the lawn. Mello made sure to give the dirt next to the albino freak a good kick, spraying dirt all over Near. Mello let out a laugh feeling a bit better. Mello catches Matt by his elbow tugging him down to the ground, the two fell down Mello landing on top of Matt.

Mello: Matt? 

Matt: Yeah?

Mello: About earlier..................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N: I think I'm just gonna leave it there hehe...


	8. Doesn't need to know

that_demon_dorito: L, how do you feel about Light-kun? (I even specified so you can't come up with a sarcastic response.)

 

 

 

It was an off day at headquarters so everyone was doing their own thing, leaving only L and Watari. L rarely took time off when working a case, working was his own personal addiction. Sometimes it worried Watari, just how obsessed L had become over the Kira case. L was staring at the screens biting his thumb, a large plate of sweets next to him. The door opened and Light came in Misa clinging onto his arm. L forced himself not to cringe at the disruption of Miss. Amane's irritatingly high voice. L turned to address the two of them.

L: Hello Light, Miss. Amane

Light: Hello Ryuzaki

L: What brings you here?

Light: I just left my jacket here, I won't be long. *Light leaves to get his jacket *

L was about to turn his attention back to his work when the buzz of a phone stopped him. L looked behind him at the coffee table, where Lights phone was. Light must have left it there by mistake. Curiosity overcame him and L went over to the table and took Light's cellphone, it was easy enough to crack the password. L read the message and his stomach sank. 

"L, how do you feel about Light-Kun?" 

L looked at where Light had been standing moments ago.............. He liked Light, but Light was still his co worker not to mention a suspect in the Kira case. L deleted the message before putting the phone back on the table and going to sit in his chair. A second later Light came back jacket in hand.

Light: There is my phone *Grabs cellphone from table*. I'll see you tomorrow Ryuzaki 

Light left, and the room was silent once more. A suffocating silence, L's fingers paused over the keyboard. L tried not to think about Light, he had to put aside his emotions until the case was complete, but then......why did he feel this way?


	9. Karaoke

strawberry3280L: i dare riuzaki and light to sing blank space by taylor swift hehehe eheh 

When I got this dare I had to leave the link to this song "Blank page" if you haven't heard it watch it and stop depriving yourself!! I love this song!!I hope you will too!

 

 

 

Work had just ended for the day, Light was getting ready to leave when his phone buzzed. Light sighed thinking it was another text from Misa about their "Date" yesterday. Even though it was to discuss their or rather the two Kira's plans. Misa would continue writing names down so he could keep a low profile until L stopped suspecting him. Light read the message and sighed again.

Light: Hey, Ryuzaki we got another dare

L:What is it this time?

Light: " I dare Ryuzaki and Light to sing blank space by Tailor Swift"

L: I'll pull up the song and ask Watari to get us two microphones

Light and L waited for Watari who came five minutes later with the microphones, Light took the microphone reluctantly. He doesn't sing, it wasn't like he couldn't sing he just doesn't like singing. L seemed even more hesitant, he hit the button and the song began to play.

Light: Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?

 

Light stays in tune with the music, trying to avoid eye contact. L wished he could just listen to Light, since he had a really good voice.

L:New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

L watches Light with his dark eyes, making Light feel a bit nervous. Light was a bit suprised L's singing voice was deep, but quite nice. 

 

L and Light: So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

 

L: Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no  
Screaming, crying, perfect storm  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose gardens filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream 

Light got lost in the music, and L followed the two harmonizing and filling the room with music. 

L and Light: So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

Light: Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya

Light without thinking grabs L and twirls him, L continues singing not even noticing the fact that Lights hand stayed intertwined with his. 

L and Light: So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

 

The song fades out, and the two stopped singing. Light let go of L's hand his cheeks going pink

L: You're a good singer

Light: Thanks you too. Well...I better go....I'll see you tomorrow

Light left and L watched him go, the moment the doors closed L left the computer room and headed to his room. L holed himself up in his room for the rest of the night,


	10. Tell the truth

thejailene:Dare for the truth.

Dare Matsuda to make Light tell him the truth of who he likes.

 

 

Light was walking into headquarters with Matsuda, the two had become close friends ever since the truth. Light read the new message on his phone and stopped abruptly, Matsuda turned around a little confused. Matsuda saw Light's bewildered expression and immediately became concerned,

Matsuda: What's wrong Light?

Light hand Matsuda the phone so he can read the message. Light's heart began to beat a little faster as he watched Matsuda reading the dare. Matsuda looks up after what feels like an eterinty.

Matsuda: So who do you like?

Light: I...um.........*Face goes pink*

Matsuda: Is it someone in the task force?

Light: Y....y..yeah....

Matsuda: Well who is it? You have to tell me

Light: I...its....*Takes a deep breath* Ryuzaki.....

Matsuda: Wha...Really!?!! 

Light motions for him to whisper, pointing at the security cameras. 

Matsuda: *Whispering* Really?

Light: *Nods*

Matsuda: Does he know?

Light: Wha...No I haven't told him....

Matsuda: Why not?

Light: I haven't told anyone I'm gay yet remember? And even then I don't think Ryuzaki would be interested in me.

Light starts walking with Matsuda beside him. Matsuda wanted to drop the subject, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Matsuda: So when you told me that you liked someone else, that person was Ryuzaki?

Light: *Silently nods again his face solemn* 

Matsuda: Light do you remember what I told you that day?

Light remains quiet even though he remembered exactly what Matsuda had told him.

Matsuda: I said that whoever he was he was a lucky guy and I wished you luck in winning him over.Well, I meant it and when the time comes to tell Ryuzaki how you feel, I'll be there to support you. 

Light: Smiles thanks Matsuda your a good friend

Matsuda: *Smiles* 

The two walk into headquaters for another day


	11. Confession

Busielancaster I dare light to tell L how he feels about him it could be any feelings....and for light I dare him to hug a random stranger (Sorry L!!) 

A N: I apologize for how late these are, and the declining quality. I have so many stories and I'm doing this while studying for my G.E.D. So I have a lot on my chest but thanks for your patience.

Light, L and the rest of the task force were at the cafe for lunch. Light would have preferred to be alone with L, but L had insisted that everyone comes with, saying that it was good for the task force to socialize outside of headquarters. The group talked and joked with L (sitting in his usual position) giving a bit of input here and there. While Lights father was telling a story about his first police case Lights phone buzzed. 

Light sighed accustomed to the noise, it meant there was another truth or dare. Light read it and almost fainted as the blood drained from his face. He tried to keep calm texting Matsuda, as it would be too suspicious to pull him aside to talk to him.

Light: Matsuda I got another dare!

Matsuda looked down at his phone to check the message, giving Light a puzzled look. Matsuda saw Light's face and texted back.

Matsuda: So what's wrong? It's just a dare right?How bad could it be?

Light: Well I have to hug a stranger....

Matsuda responded before Light could explain the other part of the dare

Matsuda: So? Just do it! 

Light sighed and got up excusing himself from the table, he walked over to the irritable looking waitress and hugged her. Everyone (except for Matsuda and L ,of course) stared at light in shock including the waitress. Light mumbled a quick apology and headed to the bathroom, Matsuda stood up.

Matsuda: I'll go check on him

Matsuda goes into the bathroom to find Light stading stock still with a death grip on the sink. 

Matsuda: Light whats wrong? It was just a hug...

Light: That not the problem! * Light turns on the tap and splashes water in his face* The problem is the other part of the dare!

 

Matsuda: There's another part? What is it?

Light: I have to tell Ryuzaki how I feel

Matsuda: Oh...... 

Light: What can I do? I can't back out! 

Matsuda: Well lets wait until we go to headquarters then later when you and Ryuzaki are alone you can tell him.

Light: Yeah....*Lets go of the sink and almost falls over*

Matsuda: *Catches Light* Woah hey are you okay?

Light: Yeah just a little dizzy, I..I think I'll go back to headquarters early *Gets up wobbling*

Matsuda: Hey let me walk with you

Light: Fine....

Matsuda goes back to the table, where a very worried Mr. Yagami sits.

Matsuda: Light's not feeling great, so I'm gonna walk back to headquarters with him

Mr. Yagami: Is he okay?

Matsuda: Yeah, just a little light headed (pun not intended) 

L: Then maybe I should walk with Light 

Everyone stared at L in surprise.

Matsuda: Really? You don't have to Ryuzaki....

L: No it fine, I've been meaning to speak to Light about new discoveries on the Kira case anyway. Enjoy the rest of lunch. 

L left and went out to where Light was waiting. Light looked flabbergasted when he saw L walking towards him.

Light: R...Ryuzaki...Where's Matsuda?.......

L: I told him that I'd walk with you, as there were some things I wished to discuss with you regarding the Kira case

Light: Oh...Ok

Light and L walked on in tense and slightly uncomfortable silence. L was the first to speak.

L: Before we discuss the case I'm curious why did you hug the waitress?

Light: O..Oh it was a dare.....

L: *Nods* 

L noticed that Light seemed distracted, the logical conclusion that L came to was that there was something else. The two continued walking for a while, Light had started feeling better after some fresh air. However there was still the other part of the dare, the mere thought made Light feel sick again. L looks up at Light's troubled expression and pulls him over under the shade of a large tree, the tree provided a good place to hide from prying eyes.

Light: L what are you.....

L: You seem worried about something, as your friend I am concerned

Light's throat closed up as he struggled to find the words, this was it.......

Light: There was one more thing I had to do on a dare, and that was tell you how I feel..............Ryuzaki.............

.......................................I like you............................... 

 

L: Light-kun....I like you too.....* L goes up and gently strokes his cheek, before drawing his hand back* But you're still my co worker and a suspect in the Kira case............................................Take the rest of the afternoon off, I'll see you tomorrow. 

Light watched L go, as soon as L went out of sight ,Light leaned back against the tree. Light's heart hurt, he stood there holding himself and choking back muffled sobs. He'd never felt this type of pain before, but the only words to describe it were...

.......heartbroken.......


	12. Too far

A: N AHHH! I missed his one and my email is sooo crowded. I try to do these in order ... so I'm really sorry ..... !! * Facepalms *

 

 

Mac: I know everyone expects to be a bottom but ... is Mello secretly an uke? Also bonus dare. Matt, lock Near in a closet somewhere.

 

 

 

Mello stormed away from Matt's room the sound of his loud and obnoxious cheering following him. Some days he really could not stand him, Matt was Mello's best friend but he was a sore winner if there was ever one. 

Mello's phone buzzed adding to my annoyance, he groaned and took it out. A message from the author. He scoffed before reading it, his cheeks heating up a little. He wanted to delete it, but then he'd probably be in trouble. Mello sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, he could not believe this!

*****************************

Mello went back to Matt's room where the jerk was lying on his bed with a triumphant grin plastered on his stupid (but somehow cute) face. Matt opened on eye when the blond came in, his smile widening; Which only irritated Mello more. Mello went over to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed Matt's mattress. 

Matt continued to give him snarky looks as Mello grabbed his mattress. Mello pulled the mattress right out from under Matt, the brunettes face going from smug to surprise as he fell down. Mello smirked and chuckled as he saw Matt's awkward form on the floor. Matt untangled himself and gave his friend a steely glare, Mello snorted and without thinking tossed his phone at Matt.

Mello froze...

*Thinking*Did i just

Let Matt ....

Read that message? ......

Mello looked at Matt's face as he burst into laughter, making Mello's cheeks go red. Shit! Mello cursed he had not meant for him to read that! Mello was just used to tossing his truth or dare massages to Matt that it became a reflex. 'Great! I fucked up' Mello told myself, he could've lived with Matt boasting about his video game victory, but this!? Mello knew he'd be lucky to live it down! Matt calmed down wiping tears from his eyes, giving Mello a seductive glance.

Matt: So Mello are you really a uke? * Wiggles eyebrows *

Mello: * Flushes * FUCK OFF!

Mello practically runs out of the room, Matt howling with laughter as he left. Fuming, Mello was tempted to turn around and kick that dork until he did not have enough air in his lungs to laugh. Mello wanted to find out exactly where these readers are and tell them to mind their own business! Though he supposed he should be flattered they were taking an interest ........, and as a bonus he got to lock that albino freak in a closet. Mello looked around to see if anyone was listening, since if anyone heard him; they'd think he'd gone crazy. 

Mello: * Clenches fists * I usually prefer to top, but ...... if given the chance ........ I'd like to bottom ....... * Blushes * There you happy ? * Mutters * .......... perverts ..........

?:Mello?

SHIT! Mello jumps. Someone heard him, and not just anyone. He turned to the familiar voice. Near watched him with those large, grey, emotionless eyes, twirling a strand of white hair obsessively around his finger.

Near: Who are you talking to? 

He hated how, even when he was asking a question, Near had that same blank expression. 

It.......

Really

PISSED .....

HIM OFF! ..........

Mello lunged forward and grabbed Nears arm, pulling him roughly to one of the empty rooms. There were a few spare rooms in the Wammy house, for new arrivals or if its needed for an emergency. Near did not try to resist when Mello pulled him into the room, but when he saw the closet he froze. It didn't stop Mello though, with one large shove he sent Near flying into the closet. He closed and locked the door quickly just as Near turned around. The bell rang for lunch, Mello thought about letting Near out, but decided against it after all; This way Near could not tell anyone about what he heard or saw.

************************************************** ****

Mello came back to the room as soon as lunch was over, he would usually hang with Matt; but he was royally pissing Mello off. Mello had to make an excuse for when Roger asked where Near was, giving him a doubtful look before going on to look for the sheep. Unfortunately for Roger he was pulled away for an emergency meeting, and all the staff members were cleaning up. Lucky for Mello though, since no one had found the room where Near was locked up. Mello came into the room with a proud smile on his face, 'no doubt the little shit had, had enough' Mello thought. He'd make Near promise not to say anything (and knowing the freak he'd keep it), then release him. 

Mello: Well you albino turd are you ready to such .......

Mello swallowed my wordsas soon as he saw the cupboard door. There was a huge crack down the middle with a large hole in the middle. There was red tinting the edges of the hole, like he'd made a hole through it. Did not he

I unlocked the door and hesitantly opened it .................

Near was hunched in the corner curled in a ball, hyperventilating. His hands were full of splinters and bleeding. He has clutched himself almost desperately making red marks on the sleeves of his shirt. Mello was in shock, he was not sure what to do ...... he went closer and closer until he ended sitting next to him. Near seemed to notice Mello's presence, because his breathing began to slow to little. After fifteen minutes of silence, Nears breathing had completely soothed. Near stood up and went to the cupboard door, but just before he left he turned to look at Mello

For a moment, Mello saw in Nears eyes complete humiliation and fear. Near left without a word, but Mello was too stunned to move. For a moment, Near had dropped his mask, for a moment. In a moment Mello had shown Near something he'd never shown anyone. In that moment Mello realized that with that last prank ........

He'd taken it too far. 

 

Authors. Note: Sorry for any mistakes in this story, stupid thing auto corrected . Also sorry for the delay guys, I;ve been getting a few of messages asking for updates and I felt bad. I usually do all the dares and truths I got then publish them at the same time. However I'm making an exception for you guys!! I'm going to publish the chapters I've already done. Anyway thanks for reading!


	13. Worse

that_demon_dorito :L, wanna hear a joke?

Too bad, here it comes.

What does Kira have in common with a Lift?

They're both L-evaders!

*ba dum tis*

Dare for L: Now that you both know each other's feelings, Kiss Light. 

FEELS ALERT!!

 

Light and L hadn't been spending as much time together after L rejected Light. Things had been really tense between them, Light had been trying to avoid L as much as he could at work. Light had even stated sitting one seat away from L, Mr. Yagami had tried to ask his son what was wrong, but he refused to talk to him. Light withdrew from everyone even Matsuda.

Light worked harder and got less sleep, unless he took a short rest. However he tried to avoid sleep as much as he could, because every time he closed his eyes his traitor's mind went back to that moment......It still hurt. Light pushed such thoughts away, typing feverishly at the keyboard.

A few hours later

Light looks up when he is tapped on the shoulder by Matsuda, Light looks up at his friend. Matsuda smiles warmly, Light just stared. 

Matsuda: *Smile fades, clears throat awkwardly* Hey the gangs going out for lunch, wanna join? 

Light tries to ignore the worried tone in Matsuda's voice, shaking his head and continuing on with his work. Matsuda sighed and turned to L next, who declined as well. Matsuda wanted to try convince Light to come along, but decided against it. Maybe Light and L being here together would help make them smooth things over. Mr. Yagami called Matsuda who happily went after him, his eyes wandering over to where the two detectives sat silently. L looked over at Light, needless to say that he'd noticed Light's drastic change in character. L tapped Light on the shoulder, Light looked at him; obviously worn out.

L: Maybe we should ask Watari to make us some lunch? 

L suggested, Light nodded and went back to staring at his computer screen. L sighed and pressed the intercom button. L ordered a large piece of cake for himself and a sandwich for Light. L had noticed that Light had become thinner, only slightly however; probably so that he wouldn't alarm his family. L could see right through that however. Watari was brigning in the food with some tea, when L got a message from the author. L didn't touch his cake staring at the screen blankly.

On the one hand he was curious to see where this went ,with Lights current state of mind this could go bad. The fact that it was his fault that Light was so upset didn't help, but L still couldn't refuse a dare. He sighed getting up from his seat and moving over to Light, Light didn't seem to notice how close L was to him. 

L hadn't seen Light so close before, Light's cheeks had hollowed a little and his skin was paler. His eyes had large lines under them, like his eyes. How long had he stayed up at night, had he been this upset over what had happend. L became even more hesitant, but he couldn't refuse the readers, especially the author. L tapped Lights shoulder, Light faced him his expression shifting for a moment. Though L couldn't quite tell what it was. 

L put his phone with the message in Lights hands, Light reads the message and goes beet red. He looks up at L to protest, only to meet L as he slammed his lips against his. Light froze up his face right red, he shoved L away making him fall down. L flinched waiting for Light to yell at him, or hit him but he didn't. Light's eyes were brimming with tears as his glare softened, L opened his mouth to say something; but he didn't even know where to begin. Light ran out of the room leaving L alone on the floor. L pulled himself from the floor, guilt weighing him down.


	14. Boys night out!

A.N: Wow....ok this is embarrassing....so ....my email gets A LOT of notifications from different sights and I unfortunately may have left out one or two dares since my email is so cluttered. So if I've missed you I'm sooooo sorry. Anyway without further ado....

Monica:I'm definitely being an enabler...I dare Matsuda and Light to be drinking buddies so Light could drown his sorrows with alcohol. Boys night out!

Warning for this chapter: Drinking, maybe cussing.

 

Light couldn't get away from the building fast enough, he wanted a hole to open up in the earth and swallow him. He didn't remember the walk home, but he found himself in his room soon; lazily kicking of his shoes and not bothering to switch on the lights. He went and lay flat on his bed, as he slowly processed his thoughts.

L.........

Had..........

KISSED HIM!.....

Light grabbed a pillow and smothered his face with it, his face a pink flushed mess. He wanted to scream with frustration, he was acting like a thirteen year old girl with a school crush. This wasn't like him, to fall apart like this. He was usually so collected, that's hows he's always been. He couldn't believe that a mere crush could break down the walls he'd hidden behind. He let out a groan, he'd been lying here for who knows how long now. 

He sighed and rolled over turning on his phone, his phone was quiet. Good at least no one suspected something was wrong. He didn't need people to worry about him, he didn't want pity. He just needed to take his mind of things for a while, he let out a huff glancing at the time on his phone.

8:30 pm

Wow it had gotten so late, how long had he been lying here? He got up with a stretch, grabbing his shoes as he dialed a number on his phone. He waited almost anxiously as it rang.

Ring........

Ring...........

Hello?

Light: H.....hi Matsuda...

Matsuda: Hey light, where were you? Ryuzaki told us you'd gone home early. 

Light: Yeah, there were some..........complications...., but I'd rather not talk about it over the phone. Can you meet me at the bar by my house? 

Matsuda: Sure which one?...

Light: There's one not far from my place. I belive its called the RustyTavern * Goes downstairs and grabs his coat* 

Matsuda: Sure, I'll meet you there in half an hour 

Light: See you the 

Light ended the call going out the front door locking it behind him. He walked to the bar that was a few blocks away from his house, it would be convenient for the night he had in mind. He'd only ever passed by on his way to or form work, he wasn't much of a night person. Staying up all night long partying didn't really appeal to him. 

He got to the bar, the pungent smell of alcohol and cigarettes filling his nose. He sat down at the bar and waited for Matsuda. The bartender, a young man, with tattoos and piercings asked if he would like something to drink. Light ordered a whisky, the young man nodded his dark haired ponytail bouncing along. Light sat there holding his drink and waiting for Matsuda, taking the occasional sip. 

Matsuda arrived forty five minutes later, he saw Light and waved Light waved back. Matsuda sat in the bar stool next to Light. 

Matsuda: *Smiles cheerfrully* Hey Light, we missed you at work today......... 

Matsuda's smile vanished when he saw Light's sunken look

Matsuda: What's wrong?

Light: It's Ryuzaki.... he.... a....he kissed me *Blushes*

Matsuda: Wha.... Really? Isn't that good?.....

Light: No! I.......he told me a yesterday that since I'm a coworker and a suspect that we couldn't....Then today he got a dare to kiss me..........*sighs pinching the bridge of his nose* Why did things have to become so complicated?.......

Mastuda gives Light a comforting pat on the back, its been a really tense situation between him and Ryuzaki. Now things were starting to break down. Matsuda called the bartender over and whispered his order, the bartender nodded and left. He came back with a tray full of shots, Light stared at the shots then looked at Matsuda.

Light: Whats that? 

Matsuda: Tequila shots *places a shot in front of Light* Your having relationship problems, so what do we do? *Downs the shot* We drink!

Light was about to protest, but stopped himself. After all he'd planned on getting drunk anyway, might as well have some fun.

Light: *downs his shot* I bet I could drink more than you

Matsuda: *Smiles evil* Oh its on!

Five rounds later.........

Matsuda and Light had started walking to Light's home at one in the morning, clinging onto each other for support. The two walked unstably giggling at the smallest things. 

Mastuda: Y....You knnnow what L..Light? Fuck L if he can't see what a great guy you are......Heeeheee. 

Light: Thanks.......Mamatudsa.....your a goood frfriend...........

Lights head was buzzing and fuzzy, the world seemed here but far away at the same time. He was holding onto Matsuda when bright lights filled his vision, there was a muffled call, a loud noise......

Then he was falling.........

Pain.................

Silence........................

*****************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************************

 

Warning graphic, blood and FEELS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Light groaned as he peeled himself from the pavement, his cheek stung and his arm hurt. There was a loud ringing in his ears, which made his head hurt. He sat up the world spinning violently. He felt bile suddenly rise to his throat, forcing him to double over. Light managed to sit up again, after a few minutes wiping the edges of his mouth. His head was no longer buzzing after vomiting, but it still hurt. He examined himself first, his jacket was torn to shreds there was glass every where; deep cuts ran into his forearms embedded with shards of glass. There was metal fragments mixed with the glass. His pants were torn, but nothing more than a few scratches. Light looked around slowly, there were two cars they'd collided into each other a column of black smoke rising from it. 

Lights eyes fell upon an odd shape lying a few feet away from the cars. It took a minute before Light realized it was a human shape. His heart sank as his vision cleared and he was able to make out the the persons face.........

Matsuda.............

Light stumbled towards his friend a sudden blast knocking him backwards, the cars had gone up in flames. Light lay winded dots filling his vision, he was shaking, as he blindly fumbled for his cellphone. It was cracked and Light's hand were shaking to badly to type the emergancy number. Light scrolled to a random number and called. Light held the cellphone up to his ear the ringing become fainter and fainter.

Ring......................

Ring............................

Ring.................................

???: Hello?

Light: H....help.........

???:Light? Is that you? What happened? Light?LIGHT!? 

Then Light passed out, falling into the darkness.

 

 

 

A.N:Sorry guys thats all I've done! :( Don't worry though there are two more chapters in the work which should be done by this weekend!!


	15. Not an update

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, but I'm afraid that I need to take a haitus. Don't worry i'm not deleting this story or giving up, just taking some time off. I need to take care of some personal business so I can focus on writing again. ONCE MORE I'M VERY SORRY!

Thank you for your patience 

(this chapter will be deleted later on)


	16. Tension breaks

AN: I'm back!!Never had THIS many comments on a chapter before !!

strawberry3280L: i dare L to heartbreak light again and light to call ryuzaki to honey bun. also i dare ryuzaki to call light a stupid poptart

thunderwolf_wolfy: I dare for Light and L to go on a date

(you lose Misa you lose and you will see what has been hiden from you for so long then when you do, you see the dark and say goodbay to the light and to your life)

I'm sorry that it got a little out of hand

 

JJ : Light's needs to calm down. I understand, I said you CAN NOT BE together, but I did say that I like you, so it's not a total loss.

Light, why are not you taking advantage of lips on your own?!

After this, Idk what kind of dare to give. But I would like to explain it fully. To actually admit that he does not just like Light, he loves him, and that he does want something, but if Light is confident in his innocence, then they can postpone the official relationship so they can work better on the case and that can also I would like to encourage you to work harder to finish the case. On that same vein, we can have Light not be Kira for the love of death gods!

If Light is going to the hospital, I would still like it to admit it all, regardless. In fact, perhaps this could be a sort of "life is short why wait, let's date" thing. He can also show he's really cares by being there for Light, helping him and taking responsibility for his wellbeing.

Basically, lots of love and no Kira, haha.

 

Kira:

You wicked, wicked author ... Did you honestly do what I just thought you did?! You did this on purpose! You deliberately used one of the Dares to further the LX Light plot along! You totally milked it, and used the dare of, Light drowning his sorrows with a friend's night out to your advantage! Admit it! Not that I'm complaining though! Quite the opposite actually! I applaud your scheme! I have a sneaky suspicion of who the random number, Light called was. Poor, L Lawliet was feeling rather guilty already, and now he has to face the consequences of his actions while meeting, Light at the hospital .... Things are getting interesting !!! I wonder how much guilt the 'great L' can handle before it wears him down! I have dare for you, L! I know you can NEVER refuse to dare! You hate to loose, and by refusing said dare, you would definitely be giving in to defeat! This dare is frightening; are you ready? I dare you to remove the carefully crafted walls you are so diligently in place around your heart, and allow yourself to FEEL emotions freely without restraint for 24 hours! If you refuse this dare, you admit defeat! Have fun, lol !!! 

(Authors Note: Yes I admit it, I used the comment to further the plot!* Evil laugh *)

 

OtakuChan22: I dare L to get over himself and just DATE LIGHT ALREADY 

 

cookies11564: YAY, U FINALLY UPDATED 

Dare for L: I dare u to apologize to Light, and ask him to date you.

 

generalackerman: Who did light call and I dare L to apologize to Light and tell him hiw he truly feels(no lying only the truth)

 

 

IMPORTANT!!

AN: Firstly I'm sorry for the wait. Secondly I'd like to shoutout to thunderwolf_wolfy. Who messaged me a while back, and they completely made my day. It made me realize that I owe all of you lovely readers so much! You have no idea! I wish I could give you everything, but I guess this crummy note will have to do.

Also thunderwolf_wolfy also has a truth or dare lawlight story (on Wattpad). Please go check it out and support them like you do for me.

THANK YOU !!! ALL SO MUCH !!!!!!

And now without further ado ........

 

 

The sound of a heartmonitor is the first thing Light notices as he opens his eyes. He looks at his suroundings as much as he can, his neck was a little stiff; and for some reason I found it hard to sit up. He looked at the bag of morphine, well that explains the drowsiness. Light thought to himself, taking in the rest of the surroundings. White walls, white ceilings white walls. The heart monitor beeping next to him, the long blue curtains drawn around his bed. To hospital ...................... Why though? 

The memory flooded back to him 

Matsuda .....

The heart monitor began to beep a little faster. Light sat up fully making his oxegen tube violently against the equipment. There was a loud crash as something fell beside him. Light took the oxygen tube from his nose, wincing at the pain. Light realized his arms were heavily bandaged, the memory of being cut all fuzzy though. He'd drank so much that he could barley recall the incident, all he remembers were bright lights; to crash. Then he could see the wreckage and Matsuda strewn between it and his battered body ..................

Light began to panic, guilt wrapping around him. It was his fault. He'd told himself, he'd wanted to go out drinking. He let himself drink himself silly, and his friend suffered the consequences. The male nurse had eats, probably to check on him; but Light did not look up, instead he kept his eyes glued to his bandaged arms cradled in his lap.

Male nurse: Oh! Mr. Yagami, I'm glad to see your up.

Light did not respond, the tears had stopped; but an overwhelming feeling of loss in. A moment of silence ensued as the nurse checked over his vitals, he gave Light a smile which Light did not return. The nurse's smile did not waver though, he just wrote down a few notes on a clipboard.

Male nurse: I'll tell your family that you're awake, I'm sure they'll want to see you * turns and leaves *

Light pushed down the thoughts, putting up his usual walls as his family walked into the room. His sister yanked him into a hug, and his mother joined in. While his father just gave him a smile. Both his mom and his sister told him how worried they had been, and although his father did not say aloud; the relief look in his eyes said everything. 

Light: Dad Matsuda ..... He ..... What happned?

The room went incredibly silent. Light began to panic again, but he held steady; he did not want to freak out in front of his family. 

Mr. Yagami: You and Matsuda walked into the street at the time that two collage kids were playing a game of chicken. Matsuda pulled you out of the way and the first car ... and it hit him. The car then swerved and hit the other. Matsuda is fine, he broke his arm in two places and a few ribs along with some fractures; but he'll be alright. 

Light internally sighed with relief, he smiled at his family. A loud groan caught his attention, the nurse from earlier pulled back the curtain as they checked up on the patient in the bed next to Light. 

It was Matsuda. 

Light looked at his friends casts and was hit with crippling guilt. The nurse finished with Matsuda then came over to Lights bed.

Male nurse: Sorry, but I just wanted to tell you that visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes.

Mrs. Yagami: It's okay to go home anyway * Turns to Light * Will you be okay? 

Sayu: Of course he will! He's my big brave bro afterall * Smiles *

Light: * Smiles back * I'll be okay mom, really.

Light watches his family leave, then turns back to Matsuda who was still asleep. Not two minutes later the male nurse came back in walking over to me.

Male nurse: Mr. Yagami there's one more person here to see you 

The Light was about to ask who, the raven haired detective stepped out from behind the nurse. Lights heart skipped to beat, and his palms became sweaty. What was he doing here? The male nurse clearly sensing the tension walked away. 

Light and L stared at each other for a moment before L's phone began to buzz. L picked it up much to Light relief, as he didn't think he could handle anymore silence. L looked at the messages with an annoyed sigh.

L: More dares........*Looks at Light*

Light: *Shrugs* 

L began to read a few, barley managing to keep his expression neutral. He looked over at Light, staring at Matsuda sadly.

It was never L's intention to hurt Light. He was actually just as hurt by his own words. When Light had confessed L had to muster up all the will he had to say no. He wanted to date Light, honestly and having to turn him down made L's heart break. He does have emotions ...he just chose to live by logic.

L looked down at the dares one more time. It's a dare and he can't refuse it, but he has to reconcile with Light first. Which would no doubt be difficult, Light was now staring at his bandaged arms avoiding eye contact. 

L: Can you belive this idiot? I was visting when he woke up for the first time, he rambled on for ages aplogising for missing work.

Light: *Smiles* Yeah......that sounds like Matsuda 

L: I came here during my breaks to see if either of you had woken up 

Light was quiet though his head was buzzing with thoughts, he came to see them? L had a very tight schedule and he didn't usually do things unless he planned them in advance, like the lunch with the team. Maybe he came to talk to him? Light immediately dismissed the thought; it was naive, after all he's made his thoughts very clear. Light let the bitter thought sink in

Light: *muttering* I screwed up *Pinches the bridge of his nose* If I hadn't asked Matsuda to go to the bar with me.....if I hadn't drunk so much...then non of this would have happened 

The total weight of the situation hit Light hard, he'd almost died he'd almost gotten his friend killed. The tears slipped out one after the other, Light shook as he held the sobs in. He'd been so scared he honestly thought he was going to die, so much for a god. The cruel irony set in, rubbing salt in the wounds because....

..because at the end of the day, he was just.....

Light Yagami...................

Light felt a pair of arms wrap around him, Light was shocked to find L hugging him, once the shock wore off Light melted into the embrace. 

Light calmed down after a bit, quickly regaining his posture wiping his eyes hastily. He mentally scolded himself for letting himself fall apart so quickly

L: It's okay to cry, it's natural after experiencing a traumatic incident like that

Light: *Nods* 

L could see that Light wasn't really listening. L reaches over and grabs Light's arm giving it a gentle squeeze. L still needed to apologize, but he had to find away to get Lights attention

L then leaned in grabbing Light's chin.....

......and kissed him

L: *Breaks the kiss* I owe you an apology Ligh0t, I shouldn't have been so cold that day. The truth is, I didn't want to get hurt and instead I hurt you. I pushed you away, please forgive me.

Light: Why did you think you'd get hurt? 

L: There was a time that I had been open with my emotions, but then I ended up at an orphanage. I never wanted to feel the way I did then ever again, so I started living by logic. So when you told me how you felt, I was afraid that I'd somehow end up losing you. 

Light smiled and L couldn't stop staring; it was a small soft smile, but this time it reached his eyes. This was the first time he'd seen a genuine smile on Lights face, but he couldn't help but feel confused

L: I fail to see whats so amusing

Light: No its just that, I never thought of you as the insecure type

L: *shrugs* We all have appearances that we keep in public, a certain image that we want people to see.

Light: * Grabs L's face gently kissing him back* I forgive you

L: Then I have something else to ask you.....

Light would you.......

go out on a date with me?..........

 

A.N:Yes I know that was cheesy and a little crappy, but it's late and I'm tired, also I'm sorry if I forgot any dares but like I said I'm pooped


	17. Play what?

VampireGRose: Hmm, I want Light, L, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Near and possibly BB to play seven minutes in heaven XD

A.N: For the record I haven't read the original manga, I've only ever watched the anime. I plan on reading the manga, but I have no time currently as I'm learning for exams. So I'm afraid I'll just be using the characters from the anime

 

Warning: Lemons!!(I think; maybe,nah) Feels

 

 

 

Light and Matsuda had just left the hospital a week after Light and L's talk. Unfortunately for Light after telling Matsuda he went into extreme fanboy mode. Light had only ever seen Matsuda act like this when he was talking about Misa, now though the attention was shifted onto him and L. 

That morning when Matsuda and Light came into the precinct L and everyone had greeted them with a small welcoming back party. There wasn't much just a brunch made by Watari as a welcome back surprise, the team ate and then got back to work. 

***************

Around lunchtime the team went to have lunch all except Light; L and Matsuda who were trying to make up for lost time on the Kira case. Light's phone buzzed, Light at this point could instinctive tell it was a dare. They hardly ever got asked anything, Light read the dare his face going redder than a tomato. 

Light: Uh...guys we got another dare

L: What is it

Matsuda: Yeah, what is it?

Light: Um *Blush deepens* PLay seven minutes in heaven with L and Matsuda

The room went quiet while L processed the dare and Matsuda began to grin as an idea came to mind. 

L: Well how are we going to play? There's only three of us?

Matsuda: Don't worry we'll make it work *Grins* 

Never before had Light wanted to hit Matsuda so much! 

L: Okay then lets do it *grabs an empty water bottle from his desk*

Light, L and Matsuda sit in a circle around the bottle, Matsuda quickly volunteers to spin first ignoring the warning/death stare from Light. Matsuda spins the bottle gently making the bottle turn around slowly, Light prayed that it would just point to nothing and they could go on with their day. Fate however had other plans, the bottle came to a stop directly in front of Light and L. 

Matsuda held back excited squeals, as Light pulled L to his feet and to the nearest closet. Matsuda knowing that they wouldn't be back for a while went back to work, occasionally giggling like a schoolgirl. 

Light found a janitors closet in the hall, he led L inside closing the door behind them. It was actually quite spacious. Light couldn't meet L's eyes though, suddenly feeling very shy. L looked up curiously

L: Light why did you lead me into a supply closet? Aren't we playing a game?

Light: *Jaw drops* 

Has L never heard of seven minutes in heaven? Sure Light knew L wasn't the type to participate in this kind of game but, generally even people who've never played it know what the game os about. 

Light: Well Ryuzaki this is part of the game.....But there's one more thing we have to do

L: Oh, and what is that?

Light cups L's cheeks and kisses him passionately, L begins to kiss back with equal passion. Light gently pushes L against the wall, licking L's bottom lip for access. L opens his mouth and lets Lights tongue explore, quickly losing the battle for dominance. L holds back a moan as Lights hand snakes up the back of his white shirt. Light gently pushes his leg between L's pressing himself against the raven haired detective. The two broke apart for air before smashing their lips together again. Light gently moves his leg under L the friction making L blush, while holding back another moan. Light gently kisses L's jawline moving slowly downwards from L's jaw. L loosened Lights tie and dug his hands in Light's hair

A small beeping made Light pause, he glanced down at his digital watch. He'd set his an alarm to let him know when seven minutes were up. L switched it off and began kissing L's neck. L's breath hitched as Light kissed the crook of his neck, Light then attacked the spot L's moans spurring him on. Light stopped kissing stepping back from L as numerous voices filled the hall. 

The rest of the team was back

Light and L came back to the room five minutes after the team did. Matsuda upon seeing them tries and fails to hold in a few snorts at L and Lights red faces an Light's messy hair.

Matsuda: Had fun you two?

L and Light: SHUT UP MATSUDA!

The two got a few odds stares, but L quickly gained control on the situation. 

L: Mr. Yagami did you follow up on the list of suspects I gave you?

Mr. Yagami: Y...Yes! I um......*Pulls out the paper and starts reading the report*

L and Lights acted completely normal throughout the day, with Light giving Matsuda a couple "Playful" punches when he started to giggle like an idiot. 

 

MEANWHILE.....

Matt and Mello where playing video games in Matt's room, Near sitting on the bed making a house of cards on Matt's side table. Matt had started letting Near hang out with him and Matt ever since the closet incident, Near just played with his toys. Mello didn't mind though since Near was so quiet you couldn't even tell he was there sometimes. Mello let out a groan as his car hit the side of the wall for the third time, he was far too behind to beat Mello. Mello let out a cheer as his car crossed the finish line

Matt: Rookies luck 

Near: (Mutters) For the third time in a row

Mello glanced at Near, did he just use sarcasm? Matt huffed and glared at Near

Matt: Oh yeah I'd like to see you do better!

Near shrugged and came over to Mello and Matt. Mello gave Near his controller and watched the two play against each other. Unsurprisingly Near was naturally good at it, beating Matt with little to no effort.

Matt: Best out of three

Near: (Shrugs)

Mello watched as Near destroyed Matt who gave up after the fourth or fifth round. Mello was about to make a snide remark about Matt's gaming skill when his phone rang. He scrolled through his messages until he got to the one he was looking for. 

Mello: We got another one?

Matt: *Turns to Mello* What does it say this time?

Mello: *goes bright red* Play seven minutes in heaven

Near: I've never heard of that game

Matt: *Stares in shock at Near* You've never heard of seven minutes in heaven?

Near: *Shrugs* 

Mello: Alright lets get this over with 

Mello got one of Matts empty soda bottles and placed it on the floor. Matt sat down and Near followed.

Mello: Okay Near this is how the game is played, basically we spin the bottle and....

Matt: And whoever the bottle lands on must go into the closet and make out for seven minutes!

Mello: *Eyebrow twitches* Yes, you get it?

Near: *Nods*

Matt takes the bottle and spins it, after five minutes of the bottle spinning and not landing on anyone Mello got annoyed. 

Mello: *snatches the bottle* I'll do it! 

Mello spun the bottle only for it to land on him and Near

Mello cursed his luck pulling Near by his long white sleeves into the closet. Matt was busy laughing to watch them go. As soon as the door closed he pushed Near against the wall

Mello: Alright freak lets get thi......

Mello noticed that Near was trembling hunched down covering his head with his arms. 

Mello: Um....Near?

Near: * Whimpering* I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't

Mello grabbed Nears shoulders only for him to let out a loud cry. Near was shaking so badly that Mello thought he'd cause an earthquake. 

Mello: ....Nate! Listen to me!

Near: *Looks up* 

Mello: *Lets go of Nears shoulders* It's just me, okay?

Near took a few deep breaths, he was calmer now; he was pale(well paler) and a little sweaty, but other than that he was fine. Suddenly the door flung open making Mello jump. Matt poked his head in

Matt: Times up lovebirds 

Mello: *Gives Matt a death glare*

Matt: *Gets nervous* U...umm ok I'll give you two some more time.*Closes the closet door*

Mello sighed tilting Nears chin up and giving him a quick kiss, he lets go just a quick.

Mello: There, the dares done

Mello left leaving the closet door open, Near stood there for a moment before following after. Mello glanced over his shoulder, and for a moment he thought he saw Near smiling.


	18. Just dance

gio : i want light to step on me 

drea : Dare: L and Light to have a dance fight. Random idea that I've wantesd to see the outcome of. <3

 

Light was at home texting Mass to check on her progress with the Death notes and to make sure Ryuk was not bothering her too much. To be honest she had been oddly silent recently, which was fine with him. The less he had to deal with with Misa hanging all over him like a lost puppy the less he had to deal with her. Light got a new message from the author, Light looked over the dare from gio

Light: * Looks up at you * No

Light then reads the other dare hopefully it was not as strange as the last one, his eyebrows arched. Light had two left feet when it came to dancing, and I was not sure L even knew how to dance. Most of all he knew Matsuda would take a hundred pictures and videos going into complete fanboy mode. Light sighed it could not be helped 

 

********************************************** *********

The next day Light volunteered to do extra work with L, since they were lacking any leads on the Kira case. It would be the perfect excuse to do the dare with no one around to watch. Half an hour into the late shift Light broke the silence

Light: We got another dare

L: What is it this time?

Light: A dance battle

L turned around tilting his head to the side

L: A dance battle? Hmmm seems interesting

Light was a little surprised that I was interested in dancing, but I was more nervous as the thought of dancing itself. Light flipped through his phone for a song, Sayu liked to use his phone to download music since hers got confiscated. It was one of Misa's song 

Light found a song and played it. Light waited for a moment to see if L would go first or him. 

L decided to go first

Light watched in amazement, L was a good dancer. Really good! Light began to dance as well, Light and L danced towards each other. Light tried to concentrate on where his feet were going. Despite how I appeared Light had two left feet, where as L was a natural. 

L seemed to be really getting into it pulling Light towards him by his sleeve. Light stumbled forward to little surprise, L actually somehow got light to spin around as I have danced in time with the beats. L tried to end the dance with a dip, only for Light to trip and pull L down to the floor with him.

L was on top of Light holding himself up with his arms, his face inches from Lights. Light was rubbing his head which he'd hit on the floor. L eased up a little so Light could get up a bit. 

L: Are you okay?

Light: Yeah, I'm fine

The sound of a door opening got both Light and L's attention

Matsuda: Hey guys! Have either of you seen my........

Matsuda went silent as he saw Light and L on the floor in a slightly suggestive position. Matsuda pulls out of his phone and takes a picture, he then bolts giggling. Light takes a moment to process this looking up and down, he turns bright red. Light gets up and and chases after Matsuda

Light: Give me that cellphone

Matsuda: Never!!

L sat there stunned before laughing to himself, before he realized that if Matsuda had that picture........ 

............

........SHIT..............

L got up and ran after him as well


	19. The date

Clareneko: Once this is cleared up .... L walk straight, dress formally, wash his hair, and act formally for a whole day, and I'll dare near to kiss Mello on the cheek!

KatTheCat123: Near, if your not too scared now, can you prank call Matt without getting caught? L, after everything's sorted out, try to walk around upwards (with a straight back and mean) and not crounch in your chair for a day and see how everyone else reacts.

AN: This should be interesting ......

PS: Sorry for any poor grammar or spelling mistakes, sometimes Wattpad auto corrects my work and jumbles everything up!

 

At the Wammy's house .......

 

Mello and Near were waiting in the courtyard for Matt. The kids at the Wammy house were taking a test; and no surprise Near and Mello had finished early, so the two were now waiting for Matt to finish. Mello was checking his messages when he saw the dares.

Mello: Tsk, hey sheep these dares are for you * Tosses the phone at Near *

Near catches the phone and reads the dares, I have sat up straight catching Mello's attention. Mello was surprised. When Near sat up straight I was just as tall as him, maybe even a few inches workshop. Near then gets closer to Mello, he turns his head towards Near at the same time that he was near to kiss his cheek. 

It was pure silence for a second as the two slowly processed what was happening. Mello broke away first going beet red, while Near stared at the grass his cheeks going pink. Matt strolls up to the two of them

Matt : Phew! That took longer than I thought

Matt catches wind of the awkward atmosphere 

Matt: Um so what did I miss? 

Neither Near or Mello responded to Matt avoiding all eye contact.

Matt: There's something different about you Near, I just can not put my finger on it. 

Mello: * glares * He's sitting up straight dipshit!

Matt: Woah what crawled up your ass? 

Mello: Nothing! 

Mello gets up and storms off, Matt and Near watch him go

Near: Are not you going to go after him?

Matt : * Shakes his head * Nah, when he's in this mood he does not listen

Matt sighed and rubs his neck

Matt : Anyway .... Wanna go play a game?

Near: * Nods *

Near got stared at a lot which was not comfortable with, but what could he do? 

Near and Matt played games until lunch. Near had planned on doing the prank call with Mello, but he still had not come back. Roger came to Near and Matt's table clearly worried.

Roger: Have either of you seen Mello?

Matt: Not since this morning

Near: * Nods *

Roger: * Sighs * Well if you see him tell him to come see me

Matt : Can do

Roger walks away, Matt finishes his lunch and pushes his plate aside

Matt: Come on Near, I got a new video game today that I really want to try

Near: Are not you worried?

Matt: About Mello? No, he does this a lot

Near : Do you know where he is?

Matt: * Shakes his head * Nope, he does not tell anyone where he goes ...... not even me

************************

Back at the precinct

Everyone was waiting for the morning briefing, but L was late. Everyone stood in silence, L had never been late before. It felt unnatural. Light and Matsuda had already assumed it was some sort of dare in which he either was supposed to show up late or not come in at all. A few minutes later L came in in a tuxedo, his hair usually messy and unruly was actually cut and styled. 

Matsuda: Who are you?

Light: *Elbows Matsuda*

L: I apologize for being late, I had a few technical difficulties with my wardrobe. 

Everyone couldn't help, but stare as L briefed them. After the briefing was done, they all went about their day, with everyone occasionally glancing at L.

Light in particular was having a hard time keeping his eyes off L. It didn't help that Matsuda would whistle and cat call to get L's attention and then duck behind Light.

Everyone else noticed Matsuda and five minutes later everyone yelled at him to shut up, Matsuda sat there the rest of the day brooding as he worked. Matsuda was still upset that L and Light made him delete that picture. Light just rolled his eyes as he went back to work his eyes still drifting to L.

L was even acting differently, he stood up straight and even sat normally. It was ironically very weird. After work L asked Light to stay behind so he could talk with him. Matsuda unable to resist nugdged Light and gave him a wink. Light rolled his eyes at Matsuda and went to go talk to L. 

Light: Yes Ryuzaki?

L: Light I would like to ask if you would accompany me to dinner tonight?

Light: R..really?

L:*Nods*

Light: Sure

L: Excellent I will pick you up tonight at your earliest convenience

Light: I think I'll be ready by eight

L: *Smiles* Fantastic, I will see you later tonight then 

Light: Yeah, sure

Light walked away his cheeks burning red, he walked home to get ready.

*********************************************

Light styled his hair and put on a black suit and red tie. He dabs a little cologne and waits. He told his family he was going with a friend to dinner, and after much "persuasion" he convinced them not to come along. Lights family had become increasingly paranoid after the accident. It wasn't too bad though; Light knew they were just worried about him, he was lucky to have them.

A few minutes later the door bell rang, Light dashed out the door before anyone could see who it was saying his goodbyes as he left. L was waiting in a white suit with a red flower in his lapel, he smiled at Light and extended his arm

L: Shall we go?

Light: *Nods and takes L's arm*

L leads Light to a sleek looking car that was parked outside the house. Light and L get in and the car drives off. 

*************************************

The car stops in front of an amazingly fancy restaurant, L gets out first and hold open the door for Light. 

Light marveled at the splendid decor and architecture; and just how many people were here, it must've been a mission to secure a reservation at a place like this. After a waiter showed them to their table L asked for the wine menu. The waiter smiled and nodded walking off to get the menu.

Light: You know you didn't have to do this for me

L: *Takes Lights hands* I wanted to 

The menus came and L and Light asked for some red wine and the chefs special. The waiter took down their order with a smile before walking away. Light and L continued with some light hearted banter. 

 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

Not too long later a bang was heard and a scream from a nearby table as it was flipped over, three masked men walked in, armed. 

Male 1: Attention all you high class snobs..............

Male 2: As of this moment you are all hostages......

Male 3: Yeah, and any funny business we'll shoot you *Waves his rifle for emphasis*

Light and L stared at each other for a moment.

 

Light: Shit


	20. We need a plan

Hello guess who's back, but it's been soo long since I last posted I doubt anyone cares about this story anymore. Oh well.

littleberd: I dare Light to try and fake seduces one of the evil dudes. And truth for L to say for everyone to hear. The most embarrassing moment in his life.

 

 

Light: 'Aw crap this is bad' 

Light thinks as moved to sit against the wall with the other hostages. He down next to L who observed their captors intensely. Light checked his captors who were a few feet away from them. They all seemed gathered around their leader the smallest and shortest in the group. Light typed a short message on his phone then sent it to L

L's concentration was disturbed by his phone, he took it out and read Lights message

LIGHT-KUN: We need a plan

YOU: I know

LIGHT-KUN: Maybe if we create a distraction we can stall until the police arrive

YOU: No too risky

LIGHT-KUN: Do you have a better plan!?

YOU: Best possible thing we can do is to stay put and comply, it's the safest option

LIGHT-KUN: And what if they become violent?

YOU: That wouldn't be a wise decision 

LIGHT-KUN: Yes well, our captors don't seem like the smartest people, that's why they have a leader

YOU: Most likely 

Light's phone buzzed as a message arrived, he looks at it and stifled a groan. Of all the times to get a dare, he forwards it to L. Light wasn't sure how to do this one, the situation was dangerous enough, but attempting his dare could piss off the wrong person and get him killed. Never the less he had to do it, the question was how?

Five minutes later the cops arrived and ten minutes later negotiations started with the leader and the police officers. One of the goons (who was sent to watch over the hostages) stood next to Light, taking occasional glances at him. Light decided to test the waters making the occasional eye contact with the larger man. The man now smiled at him, Light returns the smile shyly, ignoring the growing pit of disgust in his stomach. Light moves into a subtle position that was slightly more suggestive,but the man seemed more interested by the minute. The guy was about to speak when L suddenly spoke louder than Light had thought he could.

"When I was fifteen I was caught kissing my rival for a scholarship" 

The awkward air could be cut with a knife, the guy had backed away from Light and walked over to L smacking him in the head with the barrel of his gun. L slumped over and fell, Light caught him and pulled him onto his lap. The lady nearby screamed and fainted, the leader turned around and yelled at his goon. It was all background noise to Light who was cradling L protectively. Suddenly the goon who smacked L dropped to the floor clutching his chest and moment later, dead. 

Light stared at the wide eyed corpse, there was only one person who could have done that

Misa

The other goons began yelling and the leader not expecting this called for a fallback. Two goons who Light had not seen opened the back door and let the others get out, while they open fired in order to escape. The last thing light heard was the screeching of tires and the rest of the men fled into the night. 

****

A few miles onto the highway a van with the goons inside were making their escape. 

"Fuck" The leader cursed as he removed his black mask his blonde hair tumbling out from under the ski mask. He rummaged in his pocket and took out a bar of chocolate and bit into it angrily. 

"I hadn't expected for Kira to interfere, he can't kill us without knowing our identities right? so how the hell did he manage to kill Cain?" Mello whispered seething with rage as he finished his chocolate.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be" One of the men spoke

"Shut up and take me back!"Mello growled 

The van eventually pulled into the back ally behind the Wammy's house, Mello climbed to the roof of the van and jumped onto a low tree branch that reached into the yard of the Wammy house. Mello jumped down landing with a tuck and roll. He got up hearing the van take off, he sighed the boss was gonna be pissed. Oh well, he'll deal with it when the time comes, right now all he wanted to do was sleep. 

He decided to climb through his bedroom window not wanting to risk getting caught by the night patrol. Using the vines he hoisted himself up using the window ledge until he got to his room. He opened the window and climbed inside. 

"Hello Mello" He froze turning around to see Near sitting on his bed staring at him in the dark. 

******

L was admitted to the hospital later and Light stayed by his side all night

 

 

AN: Sorry for how poorly written this is


	21. Sweet thief

TitanSlayer1 : I dare Matt to steal all of Mello's chocolate and I dare Matsuda to steal all of L's sweets (including cake)

AN: (Oh, I'm going to enjoy writing this)

Matt sat at the breakfast table in silence next to a brooding Mello and ... Near. Matt was not sure whether or not it was upset, though he could feel by the tense atmosphere around his table that something was most definitely wrong. Matt had barely slept last night after Mello came into his room and made him sleep on the floor. Matt was thankful when the bell rang and the three of them went to class. 

Later in the hall Matt felt a tug at his sleeve, he looked over his shoulder to see Near. 

Matt: Oh hey Near

Near: I need to please

Matt: Sure what?

Near: I need you to go into Mello's room and get something for me

Matt: Um .... ok ... what do you need?

Near: All of Mello's chocolate 

Matt paled he'd gotten the dare that morning on his phone, but I've deleted it since I knew it would be the last thing he'd ever do. Mello was very protective of his chocolate stash and would not share it with anyone. I've literally told Matt where it was so I could burn it if anything happened to Mello. 

Matt: Wh..why do you need it?

Near: Think of it as punishment 

Matt: For what?

Near: That does not matter right now

Matt: ' It matters to me I wanna know what I'm going to die for' 

Matt: O..ok ...

Near: Excellent, bring it to my room when you have it

Matt nods and the two go their separate ways, now it was up to him to find a way to sneak into Mello's room. Matt waited until lunch break to sneak into Mello's room. I looked around one more time to make sure no one was looking. He then snuck in and found the place where his friend hid the chocolates. I have grabs them and sneaks out of the room.

Matt finds Near by his room, he walks over handing him the chocolates. Near smiles an his blood freeze as he watches near throw of Mello's chocolate into the trash. Matt tries to grab the can to get the chocolate out, just as a kid ran to it and threw up in the can. Matt recoils and laments wondering why the universe hated him. 

Matt: (turning to Near) Why did you do that!?

Near: I wanted to teach Mello a lesson 

Matt: Why did I help you?

Near: It'll be fine Matt

Matt: What do you mean !? Mello's going to kill us!

Near: No he will not

Matt had not clue what I meant, but one things for sure. I did not like that smile that was on Nears face.

 

MEANWHILE AT HEADQUARTERS 

Light watched as L typed rapidly mumbling and the computer. He'd come into work for the first time since their date. For some reason Watari could not find any of the sweets, so L was tense.

Light looked over at a very nervous Matsuda whose growing collection of sweat practically screamed guilt. Light pulled out his phone and texted Matsuda. Matsuda looked at his phone at let out to screech. Everyone stared in confusion at him, Light smothered a smile as Matsuda was starting to tremble.

L: Is something wrong Matsuda?

Matsuda: No! I..um .... I need a minute 

Matsuda got out of the room at almost light speed. Light gets out of his chair and went after Mastuda, who was freaking out in the hall.

Light: Alright Matsuda where is it, and why did you hide it?

Matsuda: I had no choice, it was a dare I HAD to do it. I was going to return it honest, but if I'd known that this would have happened I would have done it differently..

Light: Wait "This would have happened" What happend !?

Matsuda: I hid all of L's sweets in a large plastic bag and put it downstairs, but it got mistaken for garbage and thrown in the trash.

L: What!?

Light and Matsuda turn to see L staring at them from the doorway. 

Matsuda: Oh shit 

 

 

authors note: Sorry for the late update, I got a job so now I have a lot less free time and I'm often VERY tired.


	22. Bad time

Smritz: Haha this is so hilarious.

Here you go: I dare Matsuda to make L jealous by pretending to be in love with Light, and I give L to Capoeria-kick Matsuda in the face XD

 

AN: Is it just me or is Matsuda been getting the short end of the stick a lot lately?

 

 

Matsuda came to work the day after the candy incident, he managed to get away from L thanks to Light, but as he came to work he could tell L was still upset from yesterday. Light and everyone seemed to ignore his entrance, which was fine with him. He took his usual seat next to Light with a sigh, I turned on his computer and got to work. Matsuda thought back to that morning, his phone buzzing and that feeling of dread as he read the dare. He remembered writing his will before he came into work. 

I have decided to get it over with, during the day Matsuda flirted and teased Light, fully aware of L's stare bearing into him. Light meanwhile seemed lightly uncomfortable with Matsuda's actions, which made Matsuda feel guilty, however the feeling of pure dread from L's dagger stare squelched any remorse quickly. 

Matsuda waited for lunch as he went to Light to apologize and explain his actions. He walked into the kitchen to see Light talking with L. To Matsuda's misfortune L turned around and saw him.

Matsuda: "I...I can explain"

In two seconds Matsuda's feet were swept from under him and L held him by the collar of his shirt, his normally neutral expression becoming incredibly intimidating.

Matsuda: "WAIT! IT WAS A DARE!! *pulls out phone and shows it to L* 

L: *Reads the dare, including his part* 

L's face split into a maniacal grin, Matsuda was terrified. He felt L's heel colliding with his chin and Matsuda saw stars and then black. 

Light and L moved Matsuda to the couch and tried to get him to come round, eventually he did. Though he was complaining about headaches afterwards. 

Authors note: That's all for tonight folks, dear god I had a double shift at work today so I'm pooped.


	23. King for a day

TitanSlayer1 : Ok now I feel bad for him so to make up for it I give everyone to treat Matsuda like royalty for one day

Matsuda was in his room brushing his teeth when his phone rings. I look at the dare and smiles broadly

Matsuda: thank you

Meanwhile around japan the rest of the team who also received the dare and groan.

Matsuda came into work beaming, I got to sit in L's chair and Watari made him an amazing lunch (which I shared with the others). Ever made an effort not to call Matsuda a name and instead complimented him. It was fun Matsuda relished every second he could. Later when the crew went to lunch they let him get whatever they want. Light even invited Mass and Matsuda had not stopped talking to her since lunch started.

When work started again Matsuda was given less work and was able to leave early. When Matusda said goodbye the team gave an audible sigh. Other than letting Matsuda ramble without being able to tell him to shut up, it was actually pretty peaceful. Since no one had yelled at Matsuda, Light had to admit it was a nice change of pace from their usual routine. 

 

A.N:Thats all folks


	24. Come a little closer

peteisfanatic : Can I give L to sit really close to / on light during meetings? Idk where this'll go but

Warning.....

L sat listening to the monthly briefing as he sat next to light who seemed bored out of his mind. L couldn't blame Light since these monthly meetings all sounded the same at this point, especially since we had no new Intel on Kira. L notices Light biting the end of his pencil as he stares blankly at his fathers presentation. L smiles as he gets an idea.

L begins to tap on the table in a pattern, everyone else ignores it but Light knows right away what it was, Morse code. 

Note: I can't put actual code on wattpad although I'd love to, so I'm just putting in what he's sending to Light with (these)

(You look ravishing today)Light blushed, L grinned and sent something out.

(Good enough to eat) Light visibly flushed and L wasn't the only person who noticed.

Matsuda: Light are you ok?

Light: Um...y.yeah I'm fine just a bit hot

The others seemed to drop it and continue with the presentation, while L kept teasing Light.

(I'm sure you taste delicious) Light gulped a little as he felt L's hand sit itself on his leg. Light tried hard not to get hard in the middle of a meeting, for the love of god his dad was here. He could not, no would not get a boner here. L's hand slides up and Light held in a whine. 

....Lemons.....avoid this part if you don't like that stuff

(What's wrong) Light shot L a quick dirty look which was short lived when L grabbed the front of his pants. Light managed to keep his gasp as a sharp inhale, he notices that others are staring so he fakes a cough. 

Mr. Yagami: Are you feeling alright?

Light: No.....I think I need some air

Light got up and speed walks to the bathroom hoping no one noticed the tent L had pitched in his pants. Light hopped into one of the stalls hoping to relive himself quickly and get back to the meeting. Light unbuckled his pants and shoved them down leaning against the wall for support, he gently rubs his pants biting his bottom lip to contain his moans. Light was started as the stall door opened, to see L staring at him. Light face became incredibly red and he cursed himself for not locking the stall door. 

L comes in locking the door, he then pins Light to it, while kissing him roughly. Light groans into kiss letting L's tongue explore his mouth. L gently rubs Lights crouch gently palming him through his thin boxers. Light throws his head back, bucking his hips wanting more friction from L. L kisses and licks Lights neck as his hand stops rubbing Light, but doesn't move from its position. Light whimpers from the loss of L pleasuring him. 

L nibbles Lights ear drum while his free hand works at his tie and buttons. Light wraps his arms around L his face red from ear to ear. L attacks the sweet spot on Light's neck opening his shirt and teasing one of his nipples with his free hand. Light moans loudly thrusting his hips into L's hand.

Light: L...Please...

L stops working on the hickey he was giving Light, looking up at L from his position he smiled

L: Please....what? 

L hot breath covers Light's skin, L's lips gently brushing his adams apple. Light shudders basically drooling from all the teasing. 

Light: I want...more

He pants looking at L with pleading eyes, L moves down grazing Light's chest with his teeth. L began to suck on Light's nipple and rub the other, Light felt his knees growing weak as a wave of pleasure hit him. 

Light: Oh..god....please L...stop teasing

L stops to unbuckle his pants causing Light to whine from the lack of touch. After L frees his own erection he takes off Lights boxers. Light gasps as the cold air his bare skin a shudder running through him. L grips Lights hips and pulls them closer their members rubbing against each other. They both groaned this time loudly, Light grabbed the edges of L's shirt pulling it up over his head. They quickly closed the gap with a heated kiss, breaking apart for air. L puts his fingers to Light's lips.

L: Suck

Light began to suck on L's fingers not breaking eye contact with him, L felt his arousal twitch from Light's erotic looks and moans as he slicks his fingers. L took his finger away gently poking at Light's hole, he gently pushed his finger inside Light who hissed from the new feeling. L kisses Light again trying to keep his mind off the pain, Light whimpers into L's mouth his hands digging into L's back. L gently pushes his finger in and out, Light slowly got used to the feeling and started feeling aroused. L put his second finger in as his fingers found Light's g spot. Light saw stars his breath hitching and his pants and moans becoming louder and more desperate.

Light: Please....Aaah...L.....ooh......I..want...i..want....

L looks Light in the eyes his grey boring into his own.

L: What do you want?

Light grabs L's face and kisses him sloppily 

Light: I want..you to fuck me

L nods removing his fingers and wrapping Light's legs around his waist lining himself with Light's entrance. Light and L kiss one more time as L pushes into Light, Light breaths in harshly tears forming in his eyes. L wipes away Lights tears and waiting for Light to get used to him. Light took longer to adjust because it was his first time and damn L was thick. Light never felt more full in his entire life, he nods to L signalling for him to move. L begins to move slowly, groaning and feeling Light's legs tighten around him and pull L closer. Lights toes curl as L picks up the pace brushing against his prostate. He clutches on tightly as he's hit by pleasure every time L thrusts in. 

Light: AAAAh!Oh....my go..od...L....

L: *Huff* Call me Lawliet

He whispers in Lights ear his speed picking up, Light began to forget everything, his mind focusing on the bliss from L.

Light: Lawliet....I'mgonna....

L: *kissing Light* Cum for me

Light went over the edge, his body shook as he rode out his orgasm his nails piercing L's skin. L finished as soon as Light using the wall to support them so they didn't fall. L gently pulls out and sits down with Light sitting settled in his lap, Lights arms still wrapped around him. Light rested his head on L's shoulder. The two sat in comfortable silence as they came down from their highs, L wrapping his arms around Lights waist. 

Light: Not..how.. I saw my first time going...heh

L nuzzles him with the occasional sweet kiss to his jaw, L traces Light's spine with his fingers smiling at Light.

L: To be honest I didn't imagine my first time with you going this way either 

Light: hehe...so Lawliet?

L: *Nods* It's my name, well my real name anyway

Light smiles kissing L's forehead, L blushes a bit returning Lights gesture with a kiss. 

L: I love you

Light: I love you too

L pulls Light into a hug, Light heart sinks when he realized 

when he'd said "i love you"

he meant it....

 

Notes from Author: Hello my lovelies I apologize for the wait, but I hoped you enjoyed this.

Till the next one everybody!!

Bye!


	25. Something more?

Mik: This one was pretty funny XD I dare Mello to kiss Near or something of the sort.

When Mello got this dare to say he was a little pissed would be an understatement, wasn't it enough he'd literally just turned down Matts affections? Now he'd have to kiss that freaking sheep? Though part of him actually wanted it, he tried to squelch it with all the rage he could muster. He marched into Nears room slamming the door open and shut behind him, he scanned the room for him, but for some reason the nerd wasn't playing with his toys. 

Mello hears a gasp come from the bathroom, Mello goes to the door and tries to open it. He hears what sounded like a sob, was Near crying? No way. Mello knocks on the door growing more impatient

Mello: Hey, freak open up it's me

Mello waits a moment before he hears the click of the latch, he opens the door and steps inside. Near was hunched in a corner arms wrapped around himself, Mello's earlier anger quickly vanishes as he kneels down to Nears level. 

Mello: Hey are you okay?

Near nods, but Mello can see he's shaking and hear Near hyperventilating. Mello sighs getting up and grabbing a blanket from Nears bed, he puts it slowly around Near. Near tugs the blanket closer to himself calming down. Mello sat next to Near letting the comfortable silence settle between them.

Mello: So..What happened I've never seen you like this

Near: *blushing slightly* I..I get episodes...of panic...

Mello: From what?

Near: I'd rather not talk about it, but certain things trigger...certain memories. In this case it was you, when you slammed the door..it brought back some less then pleasant times for me

Mello: I'm sorry, I didn't know

Near: It's ok...I probably should've told you about it when we became friends

Mello: Yeah...friends

Near: Is something wrong

Mello: No nothings wrong....just that....Have you ever wondered about being...more...than...friends?

Near: Like best friends ?

Mello: *shakes head* No 

Mello tilts Nears chin towards him gently kissing him, Near kisses him back both blushing bright pink.


	26. The choice

tonight_thisisforyou:Dare for L: Contact Interpol while inebriated, maybe even tell them the truth about what you've been doing with Kira lmao

L had been on cloud nine all day, though the team didn't really notice, but both Watari and Light did. L smiled a lot more, even occasional chuckle at some of the jokes made by the other team members, even Matsuda's! Watari had been teasing Light and subtly all day flustering Light, it barely fazed L though. 

Later that day Light had to go to Misa's, keeping the blonde happy despite how much she annoyed him. 

L was eating lunch when he received the dare, L read it sighing at the thought of getting drunk, but paused when he read the last part. Surely this person must be mistaken, Light couldn'y be Kira. The were two murders last night and Light had been with him, there was no way right?

L felt his heart sink, the thought of getting drunk was actually beyond tempting now. With a long sigh he asked Watari for a glass and any alcoholic beverage they had. One and a half bottles of wine later L stumbled back to into the main room with everyone inside (including Light) and proceeded to announce that both he and Light were an item. Then he went on a rant about intimate details, much to everyone's shock and Light's complete dismay. Light managed to pull L away from everyone and took him to L's room. 

L stumbled over his feet a little before throwing up all over the floor and himself. Light helped L clean up the mess before changing them both. Light thought about calling Watari to help, but decided against it. Eventually after getting L into bed, Light got ready to leave when L grabbed his hand with a surprising amount of strength for a drunk man. 

L: I know who you are...Kira

L passes out, but Light is pale as a ghost now. Shit! how did he know!!!? Light decided to leave through the back, not in the mood to answer the many questions that everyone probably had. Light had many questions of his own, though right no he just wanted to go home.

Ryuk: You look pretty scared

Light jumped in surprise, it took him a minute to remember that he had the deathnote in his bag. Light sighed

Light: If I give you an apple will you be quiet? I need to think

Ryuk nods his head with excitement at the thought of receiving a red juicy treat. Light takes an apple he hadn't eaten and tosses it to Ryuk, who gobbles it gleefully. What L had said hit him like a ton of bricks. It could have been drunken rambling, but the way L said it the look he gave Light when he said it made Light believe he was dead serious. 

Now Light had one of the toughest choices he'd ever make...

Do nothing and risk getting arrested

or 

Kill Lawliet to save himself


	27. Decision

mayofrose: Ask for L; wold you ever help light be Kira? And will you ever kiss Light? 

Ask for Light; Whit would you do if L help you to be kira? 

L woke up majorly hungover the next morning, reeling from nausea and shock, I was unsure of what to do now. For the first time in his life I had no plan, nothing came to mind when I thought of Light being Kira. All he felt was pain. L read the messages on his phone with an annoyed look, but when he gets to the question all he can do is stare. Tears fall down his cheeks as he violently tosses his phone against the wall. I knew he'd never be able to do what light, that warped sense of justice was wrong. 

Yet he'd do anything for him, a part of him hurt when he thought that Light might have just been playing him. Stringing him along in order to get what he wants, but it worked. Like it or not L was now head over heels with one someone who was labeled as the most notorious serial killer in history. L stayed in his room all day to pounding head and broken heart, as he knew what he'd have to do next. 

******

Light had gone to Mass and both of them were preparing to get rid of their deathnotes, Light had not told Misa that she knew L's real name, but he did tell her that L figured out who they were. Light and Misa had been talking when Light paused during their conversation to read the message. He felt his heart shatter like glass and somehow a sharp that felt like hope pierce him briefly, as the thought of helping him swam through his mind. It would never be though, L had sworn to bring Kira to justice, Light knew he'd make good on that promise. 

Misa and Light left quickly the gods of death behind them, as they reached the car though to bright headlights blinded them. A figure emerged from the car

It was L

Light: Law .... L ..... I can explain ......

Misa was behind Light clutching onto him, Light pays no attention to her.

L: Where are they? The deathnotes?

Light's heart was crumbling as he brought the books out from the bag he was carrying. 

Light: Please L...

L: Give me the books and leave

Light: Wait...what?

L: Give, me, the, books. Then. Leave!

Light and Misa exchanged a stupefied look, both of them stared at L cautiously. Was this a trap? A trick? Both Ryuk and Gelus told them there was no one waiting for them. L puts his hand out, and Light takes a few slow steps forward. L takes the book and turns his back on Light.

L: Go

Light: Lawliet I...

L: I. Said. Go!

Light backs away and grabs Misa and the two drive away, leaving L standing in the street.


	28. Is this the end?

smritz: I dare L to confess to being Kira in Light'a place to save him!

A few days later Light was sitting in a disgusting motel room while Misa showered. So far there had been no signs of trouble, no notices on the news had come up, when he turned on the tv. 

Reporter: Yesterday the worlds greatest detective L who had been on the Kira case, was arrested and is being taken to trial for the committing mass genocide. Sources say the police received an anonymous tip, which led right to L.More on this story later

Light sat shocked, as everything fell to pieces in front of his eyes. Light was snapped out of his haze, when Misa came bursting in from her shower waltzing into the room wrapped up in a towel. Light finally went from shock to a breakdown, L had chosen to take the deathnotes and frame himself. 

Misa was confused as to why Light was so upset over L getting arrested, she was thrilled. However she tried to console Light, to no avail. Light soon after became obsessed reading the newspapers and constantly checking the news. He wanted to go back and save L, but Misa stopped him every time. From slashing his car tires and hiding the keys, to threatening taking his wallet so he couldn't get a bus ticket, anything he could try she' make sure he couldn't. Light wanted to run to help L, but there was nothing he could do but watch


	29. Chapter 29

Smirtz: Omg no. Okay I dare L to break out of prison and escape to Mexico! 

 

L sat in his cell alone, his previous cellmate had tried to attack him and L broke his nose. After more than one incident like this, L had been in his own cell ever since. Other than the hygiene being a problem and that there were no desserts here other then jello, prison itself wasn't so bad. 

The only thing that really bothered L, was the trial. He had no clue what to say that wasn't known about the case, no way to truly convince the jury he was Kira. L tried not to think about Light whenever he heard that name, he had so many things he wanted to say. He'd been yelling at himself ever since he got here, his sense of justice screamed at him for not turning Light and Misa over to the police. Yet he felt as if he'd done the right thing. At that moment a guard came in and stood by his cell door. 

Guard: Hey Kira you have a visitor 

L nodded and followed the guard to the visitation area. L saw who waited for him on the other side of glass. He sat down and took the phone of the hook. 

Watari: Hello sir, I have a dare for you

L: Nods*

Watari: You must escape and run away to Mexico. 

L: Is everything in place?

Watari: Yes sir

L: Good, thank you Watari

Watari: Of course sir

L and watari parted ways for the moment, although L counted down the hours until the moments of his escape.

*************

Later as everyone went back to their cells a guard came to L saying that he had to go to a solitary cell for the night. As they walked the guard steered away from the cells and took L to a laundry basket. The guard reassures L that no one would search the basket and L climbs in forcing himself under the disgusting laundry. 

The guard wheels the laundry into a truck, which was disguised as the normal laundry van that comes. Of course the man behind the wheel was Watari, who thanked the guard for his help then drove off with L safely hidden inside. 

A few hours later the truck came to a halt at the docks. Watari let L out of the back and gave him a package. Inside were a change of clothes, a new ID, passport and currency. L hugged Watari then climbed onto the boat that was waiting for him.

L watched as the shores of his home grew distant, L had left his friends and his first love behind. There was no going back now, he'd always be wanted by the authorities. Luckily for him he was good at laying low. He'd miss having Watari around, but he had to accept it. Watari knew how to cover his tracks and the police would not find anything on him. Light an Misa were in the clear and so were everyone else who knew him. 

L could never return and he would most likely never see anyone he knew again.

Writers note: ok, guys this the final chapter. I don't know whether or not I'll do a sequel, although I doubt I will. I'm afraid I have other stories I need to work on, and I've unfortunatley fallen out of love with this fandom. I'm still a fan I'm just not that invested anymore. So anyway I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
